Hilo rojo del Destino
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Como dos personas descubren dentro de un juego de muerte que han sido escogidos y amarrados por el destino, pese a sus falencias, situaciones y virtudes. (AU)


_._

 _ **~H**_ _ilo rojo del_ _ **D**_ _estino_

 _._

 _I)_ _**i**_ _mpostore_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _~22 de diciembre del 2028~_

* * *

 **E** l viento ondeó la capa del extraño. En esa penumbra la prenda parecía del color de la sangre. Del fondo de la capucha donde las tinieblas cubrían su rostro se percibían sus ojos como dos luceros ambarinos, semejantes a un relámpago circundando el cielo.

Alzó su espada, plana. De hoja larga y ligera como un estoque. Y apuntó el cuello de la mujer de cabello color plata que parecía ofendida más que enojada.

\- ¿Entonces que debería hacer contigo? -la voz juvenil del encapuchado cortó el aire como una saeta.

\- ¿Porque nunca podemos llegar a un acuerdo? Yo podría serte muy útil si me dejaras...- y así hablando intentó sujetar la mano pálida del espadachín, quien con un rápido revés se deshizo de su agarre.

-Nunca podríamos entendernos- le siseo con obvia incomodidad.

-Pero...

Levantó la hoja de su espada y de un solo movimiento bajó su barra de vida a menos de la mitad sin que la cautiva hiciera algo para oponerse.

-La próxima vez créeme que no dudare en acabar contigo- volvió a decir el joven espadachín con cierto cansancio en su voz.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, _Flash Carmesí_.

El nombrado tomó las alforjas de dinero, las metió en la seguridad de su capa y se volvió a la chica rubia que envuelta en un manto marrón lo veía con expresión burlona, metros más allá sujetando las bridas de un hermoso alazán negro. Se le acercó con expresión impávida.

-¿Que?

-Oh nada, solo espero que dejes de coquetear con el enemigo.

A lo que el encapuchado respondió con obvio bochorno -¡No estoy coqueteando!

La rubia sonrió mostrándole su dentadura -Si tú lo dices, aunque es obvio que Lux te tiene ganas.

De adentro de la capa se notó como la alta silueta pegaba un ligero salto de horror, sus ojos ambarinos se entrecerraron en concentración

\- No digas estupideces, sabes bien que eso es imposible.

La rubia se le acercó tendiéndole la montura del caballo.

-Pues uno nunca sabe. Para ti será imposible, ella realmente no lo piensa así.

El encapuchado montó su caballo con agilidad y se corrió el manto para sujetar las bridas, revelando su cuerpo de complexión delgada vestido de negro. Apenas se pusieron en marcha su capa flotó detrás de su figura como una sombra escarlata.

-¿Donde vamos?

-Tolbana. Prometí que llevaría esto al orfanato, y no disponemos de demasiado tiempo.

Se oyó una risita malintencionada por lo que el joven se giró hacia su costado.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

\- ¿Además de tu aventura con Lux? El comandante se enojará mucho si se entera que sigues con esto cuándo él te ordenó que lo dejaras.

-El comandante cree que sigo en mi habitación.

-¡A chan!

-¡Y-Ya te dije que no me llames así!- protestó el encapuchado con irritación.

-Pues aunque tengas un nombre elegante como el temible _Flash Carmesí_ para mí sigues siendo A-chan...

-Argo -la cortó con acento amenazante y escasa paciencia. La rubia enmudeció, aunque sus hombros se seguían sacudiendo de risa contenida.

Prosiguieron en silencio absoluto lo que restó del camino. La alta y delgada silueta del encapuchado carmesí encabezando el singular grupo, con la muchacha rubia canturreando detrás. Esta se había quitado la capucha de su cabeza y se veía su corta melena dorada, además de las curiosas marcas en sus mejillas. La luz de la luna creaba una débil huella que ambos seguían a través del bosquecillo que los circundaba. A lo lejos se veían las murallas de la ciudad de los Inicios, y la lumbre de sus habitantes creaba una sensación familiar y acogedora en el pecho de los dos viajantes.

−A pesar de todo, se siente muy real… −comentó con un murmullo la joven rubia apeando su caballo para ponerse a la par del joven quien misteriosamente guardaba silencio mientras se acercaban a la entrada.

−Dejemos los caballos aquí –manifestó el encapuchado con voz alta y clara y desmontó de un ágil salto seguido de su acompañante. Ambos ataron los animales en un árbol y se adentraron a la ciudad, perdiéndose de inmediato entre el bullicio cálido y ameno de los habitantes. La feria estaba en todo su esplendor, y las luces colgantes transmitían un ambiente festivo y hogareño.

El joven se quitó la capucha descubriendo su cabeza y la dejó reposar tras sus hombros. Tenía un rostro pálido y serio, algo aniñado para su contextura. Y de rasgos delicados que contrastaban con la fiereza de sus profundos ojos color miel. Su cabello encendido, desprolijo talvez por la capa, se perdía bajo el cuello de la misma y no se sabía a ciencia cierta si era largo o corto.

Debería tener alrededor de veinte o veintiún años, su cuerpo alto y delgado, apreciable gracias al manto que usaba, lo hacía ver menor de lo que realmente era. Con el mentón en alto siguió caminando entre la gente quienes le abrían paso al reconocerlo, mujeres, niños y ancianos le saludaban con absoluto respeto y agrado, a lo que él contestaba con simpatía y vergüenza. A pesar de ser reconocido como una especie de benefactor anónimo, poco se sabía de él; pero su afán de ayudar a los que menos tenían dentro de ese mundo donde solo el más fuerte sobrevivía lo había hecho para su descontento, reconocido y con una fama en alza.

Luego de una intensa caminata dentro del gentío llegó a destino; una pequeña iglesia ubicada en un predio verde, donde fue recibido por una docena de niños que al verlo se aglomeraron a su alrededor con profunda alegría, se inclinó a recibirlos y estos de la emoción se le echaron encima tirándole al suelo entre risas.

−¡Kyaa! ¡Niños déjenla respirar! −una muchacha de cabello castaño y hábito cristiano, proclamó asustada al ver a los pequeños saltando embelesados alrededor del ex encapuchado.

−No te preocupes Sasha, A-chan está perfectamente− Argo murmuró con acento confiado, y luego la miró con fijeza −¿Alguna novedad?

La aludida dejó de mirar a los pequeños para prestar a tención a la informante, su voz descendió −Los de la Armada siguen haciendo abuso de poder, la cobra de impuestos ha vuelto a subir…−suspiró −Respecto a lo otro… he visto a Poh merodeando por la ciudad…

−¿En serio?

−Pos eso les llamé, creo que tienen una alianza con La Armada…

La informante frunció el ceño con preocupación y desvió la vista viendo a su acompañante quien ya de pie llevaba en brazos a un pequeño niño que se negaba a soltarlo. Argo le dirigió una mirada aguda y preocupada, que el otro no alcanzó a comprender.

.

.

.

− **B** ien ahora dejemos las formalidades de lado y dime porque me citaste.

−Eyy, ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esta? ¿No hay un 'amigo que gusto me da verte'? −el que hablaba fingió un gesto ofendido −¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?

El otro resopló evidenciando su escaza paciencia −No estoy para bromas Poh, tengo poco tiempo.

−No seas aguafiestas Kirito, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos…

El nombrado se encogió en su asiento haciendo un gesto malhumorado; debía tener alrededor de veinte años; un rostro pálido, y salvaje cabello negro, al igual que la vestimenta que usaba. Observó al NPC que se acercaba y depositaba una botella y dos vasos frente a ambos. Sirvió la bebida para los dos y se quedó sosteniendo su propio vaso mirando el líquido oscuro con detenimiento antes de dar el primer sorbo. El otro lo veía con una sonrisa, la extraña cicatriz en su mejilla derecha relucía al igual que su dentadura levemente sarcástica.

−No has perdido el toque…− le confió −No le he puesto veneno− agregó en un susurro con un acento alegre.

−¿Entonces por qué me citaste? Estamos a vísperas de Navidad.

−Tengo un encargo importante para ti.

−Ya no cumplo tus pedidos.

−Oh vamos, es como un pequeño favor de amigo a amigo.

−No hago favores.

−¿Ni siquiera en nombre de nuestra amistad?

El muchacho miró a su compañero arqueando una ceja sobre sus luminosos ojos grises −Lo siento.

Contra todo pronóstico, el mayor sonrió inexplicablemente. Alcanzó su bebida y se la bebió −Has cambiado Kirito…− un ligero sonido de cotilleos se oyó a su costado. Miró disimuladamente hacia la mesa contigua, donde un par de chicas con vestimenta ligera los hacían blanco de sus sonrisitas. Les hizo una teatral reverencia antes de volverse a su acompañante −Creo que esas dos niñas de allá están ávidas de diversión ¿Qué te parece si las invitamos a nuestra mesa? Podríamos terminar teniendo compañera de cama.

−He dejado a mi novia en la casa para venir a verte ¿esto era lo que querías decirme?

−Eres un aguafiestas…− replicó sin borrar la sonrisa −Antes no le decías que no a una cara bonita.

−Como bien dijiste era antes…−dejó el vaso en la mesa y se levantó −Tengo cosas que hacer.

−No quiero sonar amenazante, pero puede que te arrepientas de esto en el futuro, Kirito.

El muchacho dirigió sus profundos ojos grises al hombre mayor que no debía pasar la treintena. Tenía unos rasgos exóticos y piel morena; su sonrisa cruel y burlona sumaba un extraño atractivo al igual que la cicatriz que le surcaba la mitad de la mejilla derecha.

−Creo que puedo sobrevivir con eso a cuestas, nos mantenemos en contacto, Poh− el joven afirmó poniéndose de pie y sin esperar respuesta de su compañero se alejó.

.

.

.

 **E** ntró sigilosamente a su habitación. El cuartel entero se hallaba silencioso y frío como una tumba. Reprimió un suspiro apenas cerró la puerta tras su espalda, el alivio que sentía de que no la hubieran descubierto era inmenso. Caminó de puntillas y encendió la luz. Se quitó la capucha roja despejando su cabeza y luego se quitó el resto de un tirón. Debería enviarle un mensaje a Argo para asegurarle que había vuelto en una pieza. Era hora avanzada cuando se despidieron en el umbral de tele transportación luego de cenar en el orfanato, y como siempre ocurría cuando se separaban en horas de la madrugada, la joven rubia no se sentía tranquila hasta que no le enviaba el mensaje asegurándole que había llegado bien, considerando los robos y la extraña atmosfera que sobrevolaba los pisos superiores del castillo flotante, era de tener cuidado.

−Asuna.

La profunda voz que sonó detrás le hizo pegar un salto de genuino terror. Se giró en redondo observando la imponente silueta de un hombre de mediana edad vestido de rojo, emblema inconfundible del gran gremio al que representaba: _K.o.B_. estaba sentado en su cama con actitud divertida y decepcionada.

−¡Co.. comandante!

Este se puso de pie mirando con ojo crítico el atuendo de camisa y pantalón oscuro que su subordinado usaba. Soltó un largo suspiro derrotado.

−Asuna, creo haberte advertido que la próxima vez que desobedecieras mis órdenes…

−¡Fue por una buena causa!

−Siempre dices lo mismo.

−¡Esta vez es cierto! −se apresuró a declarar juntando sus manos en actitud suplicante.

El hombre se pasó la mano por su cabello −Vestirte de hombre no hará que pases desapercibida entre la gente… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

La sonrisa simpática y aliviada que la figura más pequeña le dedicó hizo que sus rasgos femeninos afloraran. Tenía una cara perfecta y unos ojos almendrados hermosos e inocentes. De un práctico gesto soltó su cabello y este cayó hacia abajo, largo y sedoso. Bajo la luz íntima de la lámpara tenía un tono castaño, pero sus reflejos de fuego evidenciaban su verdadero color.

−Entonces dime ¿Qué has averiguado?

−Sasha dice que los miembros de Ataúd Risueño han vuelto a salir de su escondite y están merodeando en los pisos inferiores. Algunos creen que tienen una especie de alianza con La Armada.

Eso sin duda inquietó al hombre, quien la observó con detenimiento −¿Te consta?

−Lux andaba en las planicies de lobos a las afueras de Tolbana. Según ella solo estaba haciendo un reconocimiento de la zona.

−No quiero que vuelvas a salir sin escolta.

Eso sin duda tomó por sorpresa a la chica −¿Qué?

−Mi ofrecimiento de que seas la subcomandante de nuestra Guild aún sigue en pie…

−Pero señor…

−Sé que quieres ayudar a la gente del piso 1, ¿no crees que siendo nuestra segunda al mando facilitará las cosas más que ser una simple figura encapuchada? −hizo un gesto hacia la capa que sostenía entre sus manos −No puedes ser un vengador anónimo todo el tiempo.

−Señor lamento rehusarme, pero…

−No acepto un no como respuesta Asuna. Te necesito al frente de las patrullas, eres muy capaz y confío plenamente en ti a pesar de que desobedeciste mis órdenes para seguir con esta tontería.

Ella bajó los hombros en rendición −Como usted ordene, señor.

Él se dio cuenta que su espíritu de lucha estaba doblegado, y sintió tristeza. Pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. La miró con una curiosa mirada de ternura mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de la habitación −Quizás hoy no lo entiendas, pero me lo agradecerás.

−Sí, señor.

−Te quiero en la sala de juntas a primera hora. Hay mucho por hacer.

Apenas el comandante salió de la alcoba, ella seleccionó su menú y se vistió con su viejo pijama de short y camiseta. Con esa vestimenta eran obvias las líneas femeninas de las que era dueña. Tal vez por eso gustaba de vestirse de hombre, porque así podía negociar de igual a igual sin que se sintiera un objeto en subasta. Cuando salía con Argo descubría su rostro solo si era estrictamente necesario, y pese a que llevaba su cabello oculto, los rasgos delicados y suaves saltaban oportunamente a la vista. Lucir el uniforme del gremio era otro cantar, le daba una popularidad de la que aún renegaba.

No existían muchas mujeres que como ella fuera punta de lanza en las líneas del frente. Y quizás por eso su persona era seguida a sol y a sombra por fanáticos y adoradores, claro también estaba la otra cara de la moneda: no era amada y venerada por todos. Existían muchas personas; jugadores de otros gremios, y hasta miembro de su propia guild que la odiaban por su condición de mujer, por ser valiente y tenaz, y por tener una mente brillante y fresca. Lo sabía y así orgullosa y altiva como era, poco le importaba.

 _Llegué bien, tengo algo que contarte… y luego dices que nací bajo una buena estrella. Pues esta 'buena estrella' acaba de estrellarme… nos vemos mañana Argo._

La joven apagó la luz de la habitación y se acostó sobre las sábanas sintiendo que el sopor lentamente caía sobre ella sumiéndola en un agradable estado de inconsciencia. Antes de rendirse por completo se juró que no dejaría que el Comandante Heathcliff controlara su vida, y que aunque fuera lo último que hiciera se compararía una pequeña residencia en el piso 61 _Selmburg_ y se mudaría allí para no dormir más en el cuartel.

.

.

.

 **E** l sol inveral disparaba sus rayos tibios bañando los campos, y a las dos siluetas que caminaban lentamente por el sendero de madera.

−¿Falta mucho? −la voz femenina preguntó con impaciencia. Riendo levemente mientras caminaba a ciegas por el camino. Sus manos presas por quien iba delante de ella quien la conducía con cuidado.

Tenía largas piernas, una falda azul y una blusa aguamarina. Cabello corto color índigo, algo despeinado por la venda que oportunamente cubría sus ojos.

−No seas ansiosa− contestó el muchacho con una risita volteando a ver a donde se dirigían −Solo unos pocos metros más.

−En verdad quiero saber a dónde me llevas, Kirito.

−Todo a su tiempo Sachi.

La nombrada soltó un falso respingo de fastidio. Sujetó las manos tibias que le servían de apoyo y se apresuró en seguirle el paso.

−Espero que tanto misterio valga la pena.

El muchacho rio ante su tono enfadado. Le pellizcó la nariz pese a sus protestas y luego la ayudó a subir un par de escalones bajos −Ya casi llegamos.

La muchacha se sintió conducir hasta determinando lugar, y esperó hasta que él le quitara la venda de los ojos. Lo cual ocurrió tiempo después.

−Tómalo con calma −le dijo junto a su oído lo cual le hizo estremecerse un poco.

Sachi abrió los ojos y entendió porque le había dicho aquello. El reflejo del sol fue demasiado para sus ojos claros y parpadeó sintiéndose encandilada por algunos segundos. Cuando sus pupilas finalmente se adaptaron a la luz dorada del sol, vislumbró la cabaña de madera que se alzaba en todo su esplendor esperando su veredicto. No era muy grande, pero su tamaño era lindo y acogedor, coronado con pinos y naturaleza.

−¿Qué opinas? −la voz del chico le hizo voltear en su dirección. Kirito le sonreía con esa expresión de orgullo y genuina satisfacción. Pese a que vestía de negro como siempre, la claridad del sol apenas y le hacía justicia. Sus ojos grises se veían luminosos y llenos de afecto.

−E-Es… es… ¡Es hermosa Kirito! −exclamó con profunda alegría y dio un paso hacia adelante con arrojo, para luego girarse en su dirección −¿Puedo?

− Claro que puedes −le devolvió la sonrisa siguiéndola mientras la hermosa peliazul caminaba a través del pórtico de madera examinando todo lo que veía a su lado −Aún me falta un pequeño monto, pero ya casi es nuestra…

La muchacha se giró al oírle y esbozando esa sonrisa tierna se lanzó sobre él aprisionándole entre sus delgados brazos −¡Eso es fabuloso!

−Solo espera un poco más… ¿sí? −aventuró con ternura descansando los labios en la frente de la peliazul que era varios centímetros más pequeña que él. Y aceptando el abrazo posesivo del que era objeto.

−Esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo con tal de estar a tu lado…

Kirito se sonrojó ante esas palabras, pero no la soltó −Te prometí que viviríamos juntos y siempre te protegería ¿no es así?

Ella asintió encantada y avergonzada de oírle −¿Podemos ver el interior?

El muchacho la observó embelesado, antes de rozar sus labios con los suyos −Si podemos.

.

.

.

− **C** omo señalé hace un momento, Asuna será la subcomandante a cargo de las misiones de exploración y planeamiento táctico. Quiero que cualquier asunto relevante a alguno de esos temas lo consulten específicamente con ella de ahora en adelante…

La nombrada veía con los ojos abiertos en horror como todos los miembros de su guild, desde aprendices, líderes y miembros de la gran mesa redonda la observaban con burla e inferioridad. Ella sin duda sabía que era el miembro más joven dentro de esa sala, y su condición de mujer no ayudaba mucho a que los miembros más antiguos del gremio la aceptaran como una igual.

−Señor… −intentó intervenir apretando los bordes de la capa blanca que usaba sobre su corta falda carmesí, emblema indiscutido de _K.o.B_.

Pero Heathcliff la calló con un gesto de su mano −…Confío plenamente en ella, pues en todo este tiempo no ha hecho más que probar su valía y actitud −el silencio de pronto se hizo palpable y profundo. Todos los pares de ojos estaban dirigidos a la imponente silueta del comandante y la muchacha ubicada a su lado quien no parecía muy a gusto con esta situación −La primera misión a su cargo será la investigación de las actividades diurnas de Ataud Risueño en los pisos inferiores…

−¿Ataúd Risueño? −un coro de voces con sorpresa y espanto se hizo eco de sus palabras.

−Asuna encontró que algunos de sus miembros recorren la ciudad de los Inicios, aún no tenemos plena seguridad de porqué lo hacen, pero conociendo sus antecedentes es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que muestren sus verdaderas intenciones…

−Entonces ¿Por qué no los aprendemos y ya? −peguntó un hombre delgado de cabello largo y ojos saltones. Su pregunta fue la duda general a juzgar por como los murmullos se generaron a su alrededor.

−Kuradeel, las leyes del juego son lastimosamente justas y no podemos aprender a alguien sin un juicio razonable −declaró con firmeza el comandante adelantándose una vez más a las palabras de Asuna −De momento lo único que podemos hacer es vigilar sus movimientos. Y estar listos.

Un murmullo le siguió a sus dichos el cual fue cobrando intensidad hasta casi ser imposible ignorarlo.

−Luego de esto se da por terminada la asamblea −habló fuerte y claro el comandante del gremio luego de golpear la mesa para obtener la atención de los presentes −Pueden volver a sus actividades diarias. La junta nocturna se mantiene en pie a su correspondiente horario.

Poco a poco la gente del salón se fue retirando no sin antes darle una mirada recelosa a la chica quien seguía sujetando los pliegues de su capa. Se volvió a Heathcliff quien también estaba viéndola con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

−Confío plenamente en ti. Sé que no vas a decepcionarme.

−Pero señor… no es que reniegue de esto, pero creo que hay otros miembros que podrían ser más idóneos que yo para este…

−Asuna −la miró directo −Eres la indicada, lo sé. Respecto a los otros líderes del gremio solo dales tiempo a conocerte. Sabes que normalmente no me equivoco con las decisiones que tomo. Y será así contigo −le sonrió con animosidad − Ve con la frente en alto subcomandante.

Asuna supo que no tenía más motivo para quedarse allí. Hizo una rápida reverencia inclinándose y sin decir palabras salió rauda de la sala de reunión.

Apenas sus pasos se oyeron por el pasillo alejándose, el comandante se giró a quien aún seguía ahí dentro mirando por la ventana hacia el paisaje frío y granito de allá afuera.

−Kuradeel −lo llamó con autoridad.

Este se volvió con expresión impasible.

−Eres uno de mis subordinados más competentes −desvió la mirada −Por eso voy a pedirte un gran favor.

−Estoy a sus órdenes, mi señor.

.

.

.

−¡ **Y** oo Ki-bou!

El nombrado, ese conocido muchacho de tez blanca y cabello de ébano reprimió un gesto de fastidio tras ser saludado por la pequeña encapuchada rubia.

−¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía Ki-bou!

−Ya deja de llamarme así, sabes que odio ese apodo.

−Pero Ki-bou…− la muchacha hizo un gesto de falsa tristeza. Sus bigotes de maquillaje se elevaron sobre las comisuras de sus labios burlones −Entonces, ah…− se cortó al ver a la chica de corto cabello azul y ropa impecable que la observaba con curiosidad por sobre el hombro del muchacho.

−Déjame presentarte. Argo ella es Sachi, mi prometida −le indicó la silueta de la peliazul quien rápidamente hizo una reverencia −Sachi esta es Argo, la rata. La informante más tramposa y codiciosa de todo Aincrad…

−¡Hey!

−¿Estoy mintiendo, acaso? −prosiguió el muchacho sonriéndole con evidente malicia, a lo que la rubia ignoró pomposamente.

−No sabía que 'Kirito' tenía una prometida…− dijo con cierta sorpresa mientras se inclinaba ante la linda chica, quien le sonrió con pena −Es un placer conocerte, y mi más sentido pésame por soportarlo.

−¡Hey! ¿Y ahora quien está siendo ruda?

Argo lo ignoró llanamente. Se quitó la capucha descubriendo así su corto cabello −Entonces cuéntenme, ¿cómo se conocieron?

La peliazul se sonrojó levemente, miró a sus alrededores con obvio bochorno. Estaban en un lugar abierto, la gente iba y venía a través de la plaza comprando presentes navideños. La atmósfera se veía de lo más relajada, y el árbol que los amparaba les remitía un aura de seguridad y cobijo.

−Kirito ayudó a mis amigos, formábamos un grupo débil y pequeño −Sachi observó con ternura al muchacho −Él nos ayudó en más de una ocasión cuando por inexpertos nos metíamos en problemas. Luego de un tiempo aceptó unirse a nuestro gremio y se convirtió en mi guardaespaldas…− rió avergonzada −Yo era la más débil y torpe de todos… Kirito me devolvió las ganas de pelear para sobrevivir aquí.

−¡Que oportuno! Ki-bou siempre rescatando damiselas en peligro… ¿verdad? −añadió con sorna. El muchacho la ignoró llanamente −Fuera de eso es una bonita historia.

−¿Y ustedes como se conocen? −quiso saber la enamorada con suma curiosidad.

−Pues también me ayudó, me libró de unos ninjas extraños…

−¿Ninjas?

−No preguntes, Sachi− la interrumpió el muchacho cubriéndose los ojos grises con fingido dramatismo.

−B-bueno…

−Y pues no hay más historia que esa. ¡Un favor por otro favor! −exclamó la informante alborozada −¿No es así, Ki-bou?

−Ya deja de llamarme así.

Argo rió con ganas algunos segundos y volvió a centrar su atención en ambos −¿Entonces que los trae a este momento actual? ¿Van a invitarme a su boda o algo así?

Sachi rio más fuerte completamente abochornada, se tomó del brazo de Kirito esperando que este empezara a hablar.

−Tengo un pequeño negocio que proponerte −dijo finalmente el joven centrando sus ojos grises en los castaños de la informante.

−¿Un negocio? Suena interesante. Dime más.

Kirito dio un paso hacia ella y poniendo su menú en modo visible le enseñó un curioso ítem −Quiero vender esto.

− _Piedra divina del alma retornante_ − leyó con voz trémula y luego giró sus ojos hacia la pareja −¿Es una broma?

−¿Por qué lo dices?

−¡No hay forma en la que deseen vender eso!

−Necesitamos el dinero −dijo Kirito simplemente −¿Lo tomas o…?

−Lo compraré. ¿Cuánto?

− _50.000 col._

−¿¡Cuánto!? −exclamó ofuscada −¿Estás loco?

−Lo tomas o lo dejas, así de simple.

Argo reprimió un gruñido de fastidio, sin quitar la vista de la sonrisa impetuosa de Kirito realizó la transacción −Es una cantidad increíble. Nadie hubiera osado vender un objeto como este.

−Aprendí de la mejor negociante −proclamó con sorna −Y en este momento conseguir tal monto era más valioso que el ítem en sí.

Argo se encogió de hombros cerrando los ojos −Supongo que esto es todo ¿verdad? Buena suerte a ambos.

-Adiós Argo −el muchacho rodeó los hombros de la peliazul y agitó su mano en su dirección.

−Adiós.

.

.

.

− **Y** entonces…− Kirito presionó su palma sobre la línea de transacción e inmediatamente el cartel de 'en venta' desapareció, dejando caer una diminuta llave en su mano abierta −¡Y listo!

Sachi soltó una exclamación jubilosa y se lanzó sobre el chico abrazándolo con obvia alegría.

−¡Lo conseguimos! −exclamó sin soltar el cuello de su novio. Desde esa posición observó el paisaje privilegiado que se erigía solo para ella: el sol de la tarde bañaba con tibios rayos la esplendorosa cabaña de la que ahora eran dueños absolutos, el cielo turquesa imponía su majestuosidad sobre los altos techos de madera, y más allá se veían las columnas imponentes de pinos y acacias que se alzaban casi hasta el infinito −Es un lugar precioso Kirito− le confesó en un susurro.

−Todo el piso 22 es así −deslizó la mano a través de su corto cabello azul el cual se deslizó como seda entre sus dedos enguantados −Te prometí que te protegería y te llevaría a vivir a un lugar hermoso.

−Es más de lo que hubiera podido soñar −le respondió hundiendo la cara en el pecho del joven, sintiéndose pequeña entre sus brazos.

−Tú lo mereces.—le confió en igual tono.

Sachi alzó la cabeza y sin prisa fue al encuentro de los labios masculinos. Advirtió como las manos del joven dejaban su cabello para afianzarla de la cintura, sosteniendo su cuerpo esbelto contra el suyo mientras la caricia tomaba un rumbo más íntimo. Ese rumbo que bien conocía y la hacía perderse en las brumas de ese maravilloso hombre.

.

.

.

−¡ **F** elicidades! −al ver la cara de espanto y enojo que le puso su amiga no hizo otra cosa más que reír levemente −Oh vamos, finalmente han reconocido lo grandiosa y genial que eres.

−No me parece divertido, ha sido humillante.

−A-chan no exageres. Eres grandiosa y el comandante Heathcliff lo sabe muy bien.

La otra resopló antes de beber su refresco.

−¿Le dijiste todo lo que descubrimos?

−No− la miró fijo −Solo la posible alianza con los imbéciles de La Armada. Quiero investigar a fondo y tener pruebas contundentes antes de confrontarlo con las novedades.

−Es peligroso, si él se entera que planeas ir sola…

−¿Quién va a decírselo? −la miró fijamente intimidándola. Era increíble que a pesar de su aspecto ingenuo pudiera apabullarla de esa forma.

−No se lo diré, aunque te cobraré un precio por mi silencio.

−¡Hey!

Argo frotó sus dedos en la cabeza de su amiga haciendo que esta se quejara dolorosamente −¿Qué vas a hacer con _El Flash Carmesí_?

−No voy a desaparecer así como así solo porque el comandante no entienda mis ideales. Seguiré ayudando a la gente de los pisos inferiores, velando por Sasha y el orfanato, y proveyendo en lo posible para los niños.

−Asuna− el tono de firmeza con que la informante la nombro hizo que la aludida la viera con asombro. Obviamente era muy extraño que la llamara por su nombre de pila −No hagas tonterías por favor.

−Pensé que me apoyarías…

−¡Y lo hago! Pero eso no significa que hagas estupideces solo porque eres tan orgullosa que no quieres dar tu brazo a torcer.

− Argo…

−Escucha, yo manejaré la información desde aquí. Cuando vea algo extraño me pondré en contacto contigo. Mientras tanto sigue en tu papel dentro del gremio.

Asuna bufó de modo poco femenino al oírla, dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa redonda al momento que una notificación le llegaba a su visor central. Suspiró con desgana.

−Me precisan en el cuartel para la reunión vespertina…

−Sin duda el comandante tiene todo bajo control −terció Argo con una sonrisa de simpatía viendo como su amiga se ponía de pie y ceñía el estoque plateado a su cintura. No había duda de que el uniforme blanco y carmesí del gremio al que pertenecía le sentaba espectacular. No había más que observar como la pelirroja era objeto de estudio por parte del público masculino. Lo que Asuna prefería ignorar.

−¿Me mantendrás informada?

−Es una promesa.

−Si Sasha necesita algo no dudes en avisarme, si los niños necesitan…

−Asuna entendí perfectamente. No te preocupes, ve.

La pelirroja reprimió un suspiro insonoro y tras transferir dinero a la cuenta de su amiga salió del restaurant para volver al cuartel general.

.

.

.

 **E** l 24 de diciembre amaneció despejado y frío. El sol de ayer parecía negarse a salir hoy. El cielo azul-grisaceo vaticinaba que sería un día relajado y fresco.

Kirito bostezó ruidosamente y abrió los ojos con desgano. Otra vez se había quedado dormido ignorando su alarma matutina. El visor decía que eran las 9 de la mañana. Se giró a su costado sorprendido de no hallar allí a su compañera. Que él recuerde, Sachi jamás solía levantarse temprano.

Se sentó en el colchón mirando a sus alrededores hasta que lentamente fue reconociendo la habitación, la cabaña que tanto les había costado comprar. La claridad diurna que entraba desde la ventana delineaba el resto del mobiliario −pobre− del que disponían. No habían adquirido mucho, esa cama de dos plazas, un tocador pequeño, y algunos muebles y utensilios de cocina.

−¿Sachi?

Su voz sonó hueca al retumbar en el interior de la casa. El silencio era tan absoluto que hasta sintió el eco de su respirar.

−¿Sachi? −aventuró otra vez, ahora saliendo del lecho y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Nada. No encontró señales de ella. ¿Tal vez había salido a comprar? Pero ese tipo de cosas solían hacerlas juntos, como la pareja que eran.

Quizás resulta que la joven quiso darle una sorpresa y comprar los ingredientes para prepararle el desayuno… (algo que nunca hacía) pero tal vez la nueva vida ahí dentro de esa idílica cabaña había obrado milagros en el espíritu de su novia y quería sorprenderlo. Así que Kirito se sentó a la mesa de madera aún vistiendo su pijama, y con sus pies desnudos mientras se tallaba los ojos aún adormilado, mientras intentaba componer una cara de total sorpresa para cuando ella se presentara por la puerta.

Pero una hora y media después se convenció de que Sachi no volvería. Desplegó su menú y se maldijo internamente por no haber recurrido a eso primero. Seleccionó su lista de amigos y buscado el nombre de la peliazul activó el mapa para ver su paradero.

El cual figuraba vacío.

Intentó otra vez con idéntico resultado. Era como si la joven se hubiera esfumado de aquel castillo flotante, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Probó otra vez seleccionando el nombre de la muchacha esperando que sus datos aparecieran frente a sus ojos. _Paradero desconocido._

−¿Qué?

Volvió a la habitación e intentó con el menú pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Nada. Nada de nada. Se vistió rápidamente y se equipó -algo que hacía mucho tiempo no hacía- y cuando iba a salir por la puerta una notificación timbró frente a sus ojos. El ícono de un sobre cerrado semejante a un mensaje el cual desplegó.

 _Merry Christmas Kirito. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que lamentarías el negarte a ayudar? Pues no me ha quedado otro remedio que intervenir y tener una amable conversación con tu novia, la cual aún se encuentra conmigo…_

−Maldito…− gruñó frunciendo los labios y apretando las muelas.

… _creo que entiendes lo que tienes que hacer. Y aún necesito de tu ayuda. Depende de ti si quieres volver a ver a esta linda señorita._

Poh era un tramposo de primera mano pero él estaba seguro que no osaría hacerle daño a Sachi… ella era tan inocente, tan endeble y asustadiza…

 _Este era un asunto entre tú y yo, no debías meter a mi mujer en el medio_ −le escribió conteniéndose y a la vez sintiendo que explotaría en cualquier momento. Debía elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras sino quería lamentar algo grave.

 _Encuéntrame en el piso 3, allí se te dirá que hacer. Y ya sabes ni una sola palabra a nadie, o tu linda mujercita pagará las consecuencias._

.

.

.

 **S** e preguntaba cómo había llegado a tal extremo. Tres años atrás a esta parte era un jugador solitario y cruel. Habituado al peligro dentro de ese castillo flotante, exponiendo su vida y tentando a la muerte a cada instante como si no le diera importancia. Como si jugara a una ruleta rusa y no tuviera temor de cuál sería el resultado final.

Hasta que conoció a Sachi. Ella fue la luz al final del túnel, su amiga y confidente que necesitaba de él. Que buscaba su calor y protección como un pajarillo indefenso y herido. Irónico, el maltrecho era él, pero junto a ella se sentía fuerte y poderoso. Como si pudiera hacer de todo para resguardarla y protegerla.

Kirito era feliz. Muy feliz. Como nunca antes lo había sido. Allí en ese mundo de mentira y falsedad había hallado una razón para levantarse cada día; como un sediento encuentra el manantial en medio de un desierto…

Si Sachi no estaba él perdía estabilidad. El mundo se torcía sin misericordia mientras él quedaba atrapado en el centro sin saber que hacer…

− Estas son tus órdenes. No me sigas− una figura vestida de marrón apareció de la nada frente a él en el callejón, le entregó un sobre y se marchó así como hubo aparecido, en un flash.

Kirito leyó la esquela con el corazón latiéndole furioso en la garganta.

 _¿Qué es tan rojo como la grana, y radiante como un relámpago que aparece en el cielo del oriente? Trunca nuestra leyenda, y se convierte en la fina piedra dentro de nuestro zapato._

 _Se dice que tiene el color del alba y resplandece como el fulgor de una estrella fugaz. Pero ese lucero ya ha brillado demasiado, espadachín negro apaga esa molesta estrella para siempre._

Kirito leyó ese mensaje extraño una y otra vez intentando buscarle el sentido. Detrás de esa palabrería bonita no podía estar otro que Jhony Black, a quien tanto le gustaba juguetear con rimas y acertijos. Volvió a leer la cadena de mensajes que le había enviado Poh en la mañana y escribió allí.

 _Déjate de niñerías y dime específicamente que quieres._

Suspiró aliviado cuando el mensaje se mandó de inmediato, y más aún cuando la respuesta fue rápida en volver.

 _Hay demasiadas estrellas en este firmamento, pero existe una en especial que se está volviendo intolerable. Busca aquella que por algún motivo crees que resalta. Tu sentido común te dirá el resto, pero hazla desaparecer._

Más confusión…

¿Estrellas? ¿Luceros? ¿Qué diablos era eso?

Leyó el mensaje una vez más y se dispuso a contestar _Deja las palabras bonitas de lado y dime que quieres que haga._

Pero cuando apretó la tecla para enviarlo, el mensaje se negó a salir del buzón. _'Mensaje imposible de enviar'_ decía la leyenda frente a sus ojos. Y aunque intentó varias veces el resultado era el mismo.

 _Paradero desconocido_. Poh de algún modo había hecho desaparecer sus datos así como hizo con Sachi en su momento. De tal modo que el sistema no los ubicara. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Pero cómo…? Ataúd Risueño había descubierto más formas de evadir la realidad de las que él recordaba.

Y sintió asco. Y furia. Profundo odio a ese gremio que él supo conocer muy bien en sus inicios, antes de encontrar a Sachi…

Leyó sin ánimo esa especie de acertijo hasta que el mensaje se grabó en su mente. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que desaparecer? ¿Una estrella? Sin duda Poh y los demás tenían un número significativo de enemigos dentro de Aincrad, pero por lo que entendía del mensaje era uno solo. _Una estrella_ que alumbraba demasiado.

¿Quién podía ser?

Repasó mentalmente los enemigos que conocía pero ninguno se acoplaba a esas características. Nadie era tan valioso ni tan 'brillante' para responder a esa premisa.

−¡Oi, Kirito!

El muchacho se giró guardando el papel en su inventario. Un hombre de piel morena y altura imponente se le acercó alzando la mano en un gesto de saludo.

−Agil −se le adelantó.

−Es extraño verte por aquí, los pisos inferiores no suelen ser del gusto refinado del gran espadachín negro.

El aludido frunció el ceño con fastidio −No es gracioso.

−Es que los únicos que visitan los lugares bajos son La Armada para saciar sus apetitos clandestinos, Poh, y… _El Flash Carmesí…_

Aquello sin duda hizo que Kirito lo mirara con sus ojos abiertos −¿Qué dijiste?

El moreno le sostuvo la vista sin entender, se defendió −¡Pues la verdad! Todo el mundo se olvida de los marginados que viven aquí y…

−No. No… −Kirito lo detuvo con un gesto mientras alzaba la mano silenciándolo −El flash carmesí… ¿ese delincuente?

−¡No es un delincuente! −protestó inmediatamente −Ayuda a la gente aquí abajo, es el único que luego de tres años tiene memoria de quienes viven aquí. La mayoría de jugadores vive a sus anchas en pisos superiores a este, olvidando que abajo están los desprotegidos y marginados…

Eso sin duda golpeó el ánimo del muchacho, porque sí era verdad. La mayoría de los jugadores prefería vivir en los pisos de más arriba donde la arquitectura, el paisaje era perfecto y hermoso. Donde todo estaba al alcance de la mano, y el lujo era grande y proporcional.

−Agil es verdad todo lo que dices −declaró soltando un suspiro y rogando que la actitud defensiva del grandote se disolviera −La línea delantera ha desamparado a quienes juró proteger en un principio…

−Tú ni siquiera estas en la línea delantera.

Kirito aceptó ese comentario malintencionado con humildad. Asintió levemente dándole la razón −Ahora háblame de ese vengador anónimo, esa especie de Robin Hood al que todos aquí abajo veneran como un dios.

−Pues es así como dices.

−¿Tú también le tienes afecto? −preguntó escéptico.

−Por supuesto, me ha ayudado muchas veces intercambiando pociones y armas que me eran difíciles de conseguir. Ha ayudado a mi negocio muchas veces trayendo ítems raros para que yo pudiera ayudar a mis aprendices.

−Agil lo siento… yo no sabía…− murmuró con pesar apretando inconscientemente los puños a sus lados.

−No te lo estoy echando en cara, tú habías hecho tu vida en otro lado −le respondió tranquilamente −Y en Tolbana las cosas se estaban poniendo turbias −le sonrió −Y luego llegó este muchacho a inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor.

Eso hizo que el pelinegro se quedara pensando detenidamente. El cielo se había tornado gris y rosáceo por la ausencia del sol y soplaba un viento frío y melancólico.

−¿Crees que ese Flash Carmesí se oponga abiertamente a las actividades de Ataud Risueño?

−¡Por supuesto que lo creo! ¡Todos nos oponemos a sus métodos! ¿O no? −miró a quien solía ser su amigo con amargura −¿Qué haces aquí Kirito?

Este despertó del letargo en el que sus palabras lo habían sumido. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y declaró con decisión −Prometo ayudarte con tu negocio en el futuro Agil. De momento vine a arreglar ciertos asuntos pendientes, pero nos veremos frecuentemente de ahora en más.

El grandote frunció el entrecejo sin entender −¿Qué?

−Merry Christmas, Agil. Pronto Sachi y yo vendremos a visitarte, lo prometo.

−Lo entiendo, pero ¿estás bien? −sin duda la expresión del pelinegro se había tornado dura y calculadora como hacía mucho no ocurría.

Kirito le hizo una ligera reverencia y dándole la espalda se alejó en sentido contrario dejando a su amigo plantado en medio de aquella desierta plaza.

.

.

.

' _ **L**_ _o siento mucho por ti, Agil, y por aquellos que lo idolatran tanto… pero el grandioso Flash Carmesí tendrá que desaparecer…'_

Kirito estaba sentado en el pórtico de su hogar que ahora le parecía el doble de grande y silencioso. Veía a las lejanas nubes formando figuras abstractas en el cielo del atardecer mientras el viento gélido despeinaba su cabello.

' _No voy a cambiar la vida de mi mujer por la de un insignificante jugador con complejo de héroe…'_

Sus muelas se empuñaron una contra la otra repasando las palabras del acertijo que ahora entendía plenamente, porque aquello que era tan rojo como la grana era la capa carmesí que el vengador usaba, se decía que tenía una velocidad impresionante y que apenas se veían sus golpes, solo se percibía el destello de su estoque moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz. He ahí porque le llamaban 'El Flash'. Amado, venerado e idolatrado por medio Aincrad, era obvio que Ataúd Risueño lo viera como el obstáculo que truncaba sus planes.

Decidido replegó su menú y se dispuso a localizar a la única persona que podía ayudarle en todo esto. Mientras le escribía un corto mensaje no paraba de decirse una y otra vez.

' _Solo espera un poco Sachi, muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos…'_

.

.

.

 **L** a tormenta que venía amenazando desde el atardecer finalmente se hizo real liberando miles de copos de nieve sobre la ciudad que parecía abandonada. La chica escondió su cabello anaranjado bajo la capucha y se acomodó el resto de la capa roja ocultando su cuerpo y protegiéndose de la baja temperatura. Reiteró por milésima vez.

−¿Estás muy segura?

−¡A-chan! Ya te dije que sí, él es una fuente segura. Y es la pieza que nos falta para tener a Ataúd Risueño donde queremos. Imagina lo orgulloso que se pondrá el comandante cuando le entregues las evidencias en sus manos -exclamó Argo.

-¡No pienso en eso! sino en el gusto que tendré de haber metido a esas lacras en la carcel...

-Me refería a eso también. Pero mereces crédito por exponerte. Entonces ¿llevas todo lo que te dije? ¿El dinero, las pócimas?

-Creo que sí. Siguiendo tu consejo llevo solo la pequeña daga que Liz me obsequió.

-Creo que deberías portar tu estoque.

-¿No dijiste que era tu amigo?

Argo soltó una risita leve -Tienes razon. Yo te acompañaré hasta la plaza principal. Si algo se complica, lo cual dudo, me dices inmediatamente.

-Está bien.

-Pero recuerda que prometimos pasar Navidad con los niños así que no te demores mucho.

-No lo haré. Será el intercambio de información y ya. Deséame buena suerte.

-No la necesitas, naciste bajo una buena estrella ¿recuerdas?

Asuna se echó a reír y fue la primera en ponerse en marcha. El hilo de vapor salía a intervalo de sus labios amoratados. Hacía frío, y los copos de nieve caían sin prisa sobre ellas mientras caminaban lentamente en esa noche buena.

El piso 1 no era muy visitado pese a que tenía varios lugares llamativos como una iglesia católica, la carcel de hierro, y el muro de los espadachines ubicado en ese palacio emblematico. Lugar donde se realizaría la reunión con la persona de contacto que Argo le había facilitado.

-Yo me quedó aquí -la rubia murmuró deteniéndose en esa plaza descubierta donde Kayaba Akihiko habia anunciado a todos su malévolo plan de mantenerlos cautivos dentro de ese mundo de muerte hasta que limpiaran los 100 pisos, de eso ya habían transcurrido tres años.

-Mejor espérame en el orfanato. No puedo permitir que mueras de frío aqui afuera.

-Asuna...

-Si mueres de hipotermia será mi culpa y creeme no quiero cargar con una tonta muerte en mi conciencia.

Argo rió levemente -Bueno si lo dices así.

-Vete.

La rubia suspiró ajustando la capucha en torno a su corto cabello rubio -Apresurate en venir rápido, no estoy segura de guardarte pastel.

Asuna sonrió y sin decir palabras cruzó la plaza desierta encaminándose hacia el imponente palacio oscuro que estaba fantasmalmente iluminado por la luna de plata. Miró por sobre su hombro antes de entrar notando que Argo habia desaparecido. Observó hacia el frente hacia la oscuridad imponente y sus hombros se encogieron.

 _'No tengo miedo, por supuesto que no tengo miedo...'_

Diciéndose eso como un mantra, dio el primer paso y cruzó el umbral. La atmosfera era fría y sobrecogedora, como cuando entraba a un calabozo desconocido y el Boss estaba ahí entre las sombras acechándola.

Pero este era un lugar conocido, cientos de personas iban a dejar sus ofrendas diariamente al pie del muro donde se plasmaban a fuego los nombres de los fallecidos dentro de ese mundo. Era un lugar sagrado y tetrico a la vez.

En estos momentos a Asuna le parecía terriblemente tetrico y pavoroso. Sobretodo porque el eco de sus propios pasos resonabon en sus oídos como una melodía dramatica. Entre las sombras, las que se esforzó por ver y caminar en línea recta, divisó las velas que los fieles dejaban en torno al muro y se acercó, aliviada de contar con un poco de lumbre ahí dentro.

Con parsimonia y respeto hizo una pequeña reverencia ante los miles de nombres que latían en esa pared y leyó algunos sintiendo como un escalofrío le recoría la espalda al detenerse entre _Asuka_ y _Asu_ o obviamente su nombre debía estar entre esos dos. Se quitó la capucha y deslizó los dedos temblorosos sobre la columna de nombres.

-¿Eres el Flash Carmesí? -sonó una potente voz que le hizo pegar un abrupto sobresalto.

Se giró con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

-Soy y...

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de presentarse, un golpe seco en la cabeza la sumió en una profunda oscuridad e inconsciencia, y sus sentidos se derrumbaron antes de pensar que sucedía.

Kirito tomó el cuerpo que se precipitó a sus brazos, sorprendido de que fuera tan ligero. Pero cuando las luces de las velas iluminaron el rostro desvanecido no pudo evitar exclamar con confusión.

-¿Que diablos! ¡Es una chica...!

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Wiiii que emoción! Por fin puedo traerles a ustedes lo que es mi new baby long fic :)_  
 _(Dedicado a Tiifa que ha sido mi beta reader en este fic y que además ha hecho la hermosa portada para la historia. Gracias guapa! por soportarme y leer todas mis tonterías) Love you girl :3  
_

 _Dudas? Intentaré esclarecer lo más posible:_

 _-Esto es un AU, si bien sigue la línea de Aincrad decidí por razones obvias xD hacer que los protagonistas sean un poco mayores a lo que fueron en el ánime. Asi que Asuna entró al juego cuando tenía dieciocho y Kirito cuando tenía diecisiete. Han pasado tres años desde entonces así que hagan las cuentas._  
 _-Sí, el grupo delantero ya ha limpiado más de setenta y pico de pisos._  
 _-Asuna y Kirito se conocen? Eso lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo pero les puedo adelantar que no. O al menos no se recuerdan xD_  
 _-Y si; Asuna es una justiciera encapuchada al mejor estilo Robin Hood!_

 _Bueno no sé que más decir solo que espero apoyen esta nueva locura mía._  
 _Gracias por leer!_  
 _Sumi~_


End file.
